


Interest in you

by mikasasgf



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I dont know how to do tags, Lemon, Smut, Yuri, degrading, what do i put lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikasasgf/pseuds/mikasasgf
Summary: Y/N finds quite an Interest in Yelena when she first met her after coming out of Commanders deck with Hange and Onyankopon.
Relationships: Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

I kept an eye out for any possible threats to take down our aircraft. Hange and Armin were discussing something about Commander Erwin while I was staying focused and making small talk with Onyankopon.

Soon we start to see our comrades flying towards us and beginning to board the aircraft. I saw Levi carrying Zeke and a blonde woman trailing behind them. I shrug it off not thinking much of it when Hange announces, "Y/N they're here Armin go with Y/N and help everyone on board." "Roger, Commander." Me and Armin said in unison. We both walked out of the captain's deck. We walk over to the sliding door and see our comrades flying up using their ODM gear. I managed to spot Eren and Mikasa and called out for them and Armin helps them up. Everyone starts piling up inside and I soon see Levi, Zeke, and that same blonde woman from earlier. I help them aboard and I look eyes with the blonde woman. Her figure was rather tall, definitely taller than Jean. They get up aboard and I see Sasha, Connie, and Jean coming up. I first help Connie up then he helps up Sasha and Jean climbs aboard with the help of Sasha. "Thanks, Y/N hows Commander Hange?" "Anytime, and she's doing just fine she's still over by Onyankopon. "Oh okay," Connie says. 

I turn around to see Eren on the ground and Levi standing in front of him "Tch, this reminds me of old times. You have such a kickable face." Levi says. Meanwhile, Armin's trying to hold Mikasa back from punching Levi of course because it's Eren. We all knew that Mikasa had a certain liking in Eren but she seemed to now know we knew...

I walk over to Jean, Sasha, and Connie, "Do you guys hear that?" Sasha questions "Wait, yeah...I do hear something. I'm gonna check the door." I walk over to the door to see a girl and a boy. The girl had a gun in her hand and the boy was hanging for dear life of the girl. My eyes widened and I yelled, "Everyone! Eldian children coming aboard be on your guard one of them has a gun!" Everyone gasps and moves to each side of the aircraft waiting patiently for them to come up...

2 minutes later they arrive up and I tackle the girl with the gun and Jean tackles the boy. Who knows what could've happened...

Floch comes up behind us and asks "Who are these guys?" "Eldian children, the girl had a gun in hand and they used our comrades' gear to get up here, who knows what could've happened" "I'll take them to Levi" "Alright let me help ya"

I take the little boy by the arm and so does Floch and we walk toward the Captain's deck. There, I see Zeke, Levi, Hange, Mikasa, Armin, Eren, and that tall blonde woman. 

'Shes kind of...attractive' I thought to myself.

"Gabi?! Falco?! Why are you here??" Zeke exclaims.

"They came aboard using one of our comrades' gear and this girl carried a gun and someone could've been shot"

Zeke sighs and looks back to the ground.

"Yelena, are you ever going to take that thing off?" Hange asks

'So her names Yelena huh?'

"Yeah Yeah hold on."

She takes off her fake beard and she locks eyes with me once again. My eyes widen and so do hers.

"Hange, whos this?" 

"OH! this is my second in command Y/N!"

"Hm, I see nice to meet you, Y/N, I'm Yelena."

"Nice to meet you too Yelena"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets partnered up every night taking turns watching over Eren. Y/N gets surprised at the person she partnered up with.

We landed back in Paradis and I was helping everyone unload and get everything off the airship. I see Yelena carrying a few things and I asked her if she needed any help bringing them back to her room. she agreed and I took one of her bags while she carried the other. We walked in silence and it surprisingly wasn't awkward which was weird...  
We arrive at her room and I set her things down and leave her alone to geo help everyone else.

\--time skip--

We were all gathered by Commander Hange for an announcement, "Alright everyone is going to be partnered up in taking turns watching Eren every night. I will now say everyone's partners.

"Mikasa and Sasha"

"Armin and Connie"

"Jean and Floch" 

"Lastly, Y/N and Yelena."

My eyes widen upon hearing Commander Hange's words but I soon shrug it off and glance over at Yelena's unfazed expression. We were all dismissed to go do our own thing. I decided to head back to my dorm I shared with Mikasa. Along the way, I pass by Commander Hange who stops me, "Oh! Y/N, you and Yelena are watching over Eren tonight, I saw the way you looked at her so I decided to put you guys together!" A blush spreads across my face "Oh, Erm I-its not like that..." "well, whatever you say Y/n, I'll be off now! Duty starts at 8:30 PM!" I sigh and walk off. 'What was she on about? it's not like I have feelings for her....right?

I got to the room, and saw Mikasa sitting on her bed thinking about something, "Hey, Mikasa you doing okay?" "Huh? Oh hey Y/N, yeah I'm doing fine no need to worry" I nod and head inside the bathroom to change.  
I got out and it was time for the people who were assigned to watch over Eren. The first night was me and Yelena so I started heading to Eren's cellar and I spot Yelena already there sitting down. She looked like she was thinking about something so I just stayed quiet for a little bit while I was leaning against the wall. Soon, Yelena breaks the silence. "You want a drink? I brought some liquor." "Yeah, sure" I grab the bottle and open it, and pour some into the cup Yelena brought. After I poured my drink she took the bottle and just drank from there. 'Why does she have to be so attractive? Wait, no I can't have feelings for her I just met her earlier!' I thought to myself. "So, your Hanges second in command right?" "yeah, you work with Zeke right?" "Yeah, we're both anti-Marley, that's why I trapped Proco and Pieck..." "Ahh, I see. Looks like Eren's sleep but we have to stay here till like 5 am" "Yeah, you can get some sleep if you'd like" "I'm fine for now, thanks.

A little later I felt myself getting sleepy and as if my body acted on command my head landed on Yelena's shoulder I heard her lightly chuckle and felt her wrap an arm around me. I begin to fully shut my eyes and drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one of my friends helped me with this so thanks lol anyways hope you liked this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhh, I don't know how to summarize this lmfao.

You wake up to the sun hitting your face and you soon realize that Yelena, is fast asleep next to you, her arm still wrapped around you. You slightly blush and look at her for a few seconds. 'I think I'm falling for her...' you think to yourself. She soon flutters her eyes open and yawns, "Oh, good morning." "Good morning, did ya sleep well?"  
"Yeah, did you?" I only respond with a nod and I proceed to get up. "I'm gonna go get breakfast, wanna come with me?" "Yeah, sure"   
She gets up and we start walking towards the mess hall. There, we are greeted by my friends who invite us to sit at their table. I decided to sit in between Mikasa and Sasha with Yelena in front of me. I start to eat my food and I space out, before I realize it my gaze has fallen towards Yelena. Mikasa nudges me, "Y/N? Are you okay? you were staring at Yelena." "Oh erm yeah, I'm fine," I say trying to cover the blush spread across my face. She chuckles and goes back to eating her food.

Breakfast is now over and I was headed back to my room when Yelena stops me. "Hey Y/N, I'm going out to town later on to buy some stuff, did you wanna come with me?"  
"Oh, yeah sure," I said giving her a small smile. She nods and I walk off smiling.

I get back to my room and Mikasa greeted me. "Why're you smiling?" "Nothing.." She raises an eyebrow and responds with "Hmm okay.."

I sit down on my bed and grab a book and read for a bit. A little later, I decide to get up and get ready. I just put on some jeans and a plain white shirt. I walk out of the room and say bye to Mikasa. I decided to ask Commander Hange if she knew where Yelena was so I walked to her office. 

"Commander? It's Y/N, can I come in?" "Come in," she says "So what did you need?" "Uh, I was wondering if you knew where Yelena was she wanted me to come with her to go out to town." "Oooooooo well she's in the mess hall" "Okay thanks" "No problem," she said as she gave me a wink. I roll my eyes and chuckle lightly.

I see Yelena sitting on one of the tables in the mess hall reading a book and I decide to walk up to her, "Hey Yelena, when did you wanna go to town?" "Right now actually, I was just about to look for you" "Oh okay, well let's go," I said giving her a small smile. She nods and gets up and we walk out of the mess hall.

We got to town and she said she needed to buy some clothes so we went into the clothing store. She tried a few things on and had me say if I liked them or not. I always thought she was a cold person but she's actually pretty nice. After trying on a few things she decided to buy 2 pairs of jeans, a hoodie, and some shirts.

We walk out and we decided to get some tea and the local tea shop. We walked inside and we sat down and ordered some tea. A few minutes later the server comes and gives us our tea. We talked for a little bit and I got to know Yelena a little better. She said that she was bullied for being so tall when she was younger and that she was working against Marley for more than 2 years along with Zeke.

After about 2 and a half hours we finished our trip to town and we were now walking back to Survey Corps HQ. I was glad that Yelena invited me because I got to know her more and I got to see another side of her that I'm pretty sure no one else sees. It was pretty late so we decided to say goodnight to each other, "Night Yelena, Today was really fun thanks." "No problem Y/N, and goodnight," She says giving me a warm smile I smile back and I walk off back to my room. Mikasa isn't there I was guessing she was still at the mess hall because it was still dinner time. Me and Yelena had already eaten so we didn't have to go to the mess hall. I lay down on my bed and sigh 'I'm definitely falling for her' I think to myself. I close my eyes and slowly drift to sleep with a smile on my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter, I'll try to make longer ones next time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to summarize this either-

Today was the day that the survey crop had a day off. Commander Hange decided to all treat us to some meat. That included everyone involved with the survey corp like Onyankopon, Yelena, and Zeke.  
You were currently in your room laying in bed staring at the ceiling. It was 9 am and Mikasa was working out. You guys were supposed to leave to tall be at the mess hall at 4 pm. You've been thinking about that hangout last week with Yelena and you couldn't stop thinking about her. "I definitely have feelings for her" you whisper, "Feelings for who?" You were so deep into your thoughts that you hadn't realise that Mikasa walked in and was now standing in front of you. "Shit, oh uh hey Mikasa" "Hey..Who were you talking about?" "Oh, N-no one.." She stared at you for a second and you felt your face heat up from embarrassment. You expected her to try to persuade you to tell her who you were talking about but she just walked off into the bathroom to take a shower. You sighed in relief and got up to get a snack. Hopefully, Sasha hadn't eaten them all...

You walked into the mess hall and spotted a familiar blonde sitting at one of the tables. You walked up to her and sat down in front of her, "Hey Yelena" "Oh, hey Y/N. Looking forward to today?" "Yeah, we haven't had meat in a while and I'm pretty sure Sasha's gonna go ballistic over it again," you said as you laughed softly. "Ah, I see.." You got up to go find something to eat and you decided on just having some crackers. You grabbed the crackers from the cupboards and walked back over to Yelena who was now talking with Onyankopon. "Oh hey Onyankopon" "Y/N, good to see you" "You too," you said as you sat down in front of them. You three started up a conversation just talking about random things. A few hours later you decide to head back to your room.

\--time skip--

It was currently 3:30 pm and you were getting ready to go out with your comrades. You just decided on going in a simple outfit, blue jeans, and a white button-up shirt. You finished getting ready and you walked down to the mess hall where everyone was. It was quite loud since all of the survey corp were there. You spotted Mikasa, Eren, Armin, Sasha, Connie, and Jean at a table. You walked over to them and sat down next to Sasha "Hey Y/N!" Sasha exclaimed, "Hey Sasha. You excited for tonight?" "Of course I am THEY'RE SERVING MEAT!" "Just make sure to not go crazy again and bite Jean's hand like last time," I said earning a chuckle from Jean and Connie. "I remember that we had to tie you up and you weren't even able to get any meat," Connie said. You chuckled and turned to Mikasa and Eren. Mikasa was blushing? You've never seen Mikasa blush before and you just assumed that it was because of something Eren said. 'Geez when is she gonna tell him already?' you thought to yourself. You felt a tap on your shoulder and turned around to see Yelena, "Hey, mind if I sit here?" "Oh no not at all," you said giving her a small smile. She sat down next to you and you turned to Sasha and Connie who were wiggling their eyebrows at you. You shot them a glare but they still kept going at it. You just ignored it and rolled your eyes.

After a few minutes, the meat was finally served and everyone was going crazy, crazier than last time. You, Mikasa, Armin, and Yelena were pretty much the only calm ones. You 4 just watched as everyone fought over pieces of meat. Luckily, Sasha wasn't trying to bite off anyone's hand rather just trying to steal pieces of meat from other people.  
A little later a fight broke out between none other than Eren and Jean. crazy to think that the same thing happened 4 years ago and you wouldn't expect them to fight again...You watched as they punched each other multiple times while Mikasa walked up to them and slapped them both across the face. You didn't expect her to do that to Eren. To Jean yes but Eren? The fight stopped before Captain Levi broke it up which probably would've been more painful than Mikasa's slap. It was time to clean up and head back to your rooms when Yelena stopped you. "Hey, mind if I talk to you for a sec?" "Yeah sure," She took your wrist in her hand and lead you outside to a hill. You both got to the top and sat down. "So what did you wanna talk about?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking a while to update, I had no motivation and was busy with school. IM SORRY FOR LEAVING IT ON A CLIFFHANGER AHSJDBJAHSFBKAHDF. Also, HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIKASA! ILY ILY ILY


	5. Chapter 5

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?" I asked turning to face Yelena. "Well, I've been having these weird feelings...I seem to always think about you and get excited whenever I see you and stuff. I think I like you to be honest..." My eyes widened at her statement, "Oh...Well, I like you too" I said looking back up at her. She slightly smiled and lifted my chin up with her finger as she leaned in and whispered, "Can I kiss you?" I nodded and before I knew it her cold lips were on mine. It felt as if all my problems had been solved and nothing else matters. After a few seconds, we separated and she smiled at me, "Will you be my girlfriend?" "Of course," I said smiling. She wrapped her arm around me as I leaned in and put my head on her shoulder.

We stayed at the hill for about an hour when we decided it was best to head back. Me and Yelena walked into the mess hall, my hand intertwined in hers and surprisingly Armin, Sasha, Connie, Levi, Hange, Mikasa, and Eren were still there. They all turned to face the door and Sasha noticed that Yelena's hand was in mine. "OH MY GOD ARE YOU GUYS DATING?!" I looked down in embarrassment and Yelena nodded. Sasha ran up to me and hugged me so did Mikasa, "So that's who you were talking about huh?" Mikasa whispered "Yeah," I said with a chuckle. They all calmed down and we went to sit down with them and Hange nudged me and smiled at me. 

It was around 10:30 pm and we were all walking back to our rooms. As I was walking back to my room, Yelena grabbed my wrist and made me face her. She pecked my lips, "Goodnight, see tomorrow" "Goodnight Yelena" She walked off and I went back to my room. Mikasa was already there and she was sitting on her bed. I decided to take a shower before I went to sleep.   
I walked out of the bathroom and put some clothes on, dried my hair, and brushed it. I layed down on my bed and looked up at the ceiling. I drifted off to sleep with a slight smile on my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay okay finally sorry for the short chapter i ran out of ideas but next chapter will be interesting


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to post this yesterday but I forgot. Anyways here's a late valentines day special

I woke up this morning a little earlier than I usually do. Today was valentines day and I was planning to take Yelena to town to eat and get some gifts for her. I got up from my bed to see Mikasa still asleep. I quietly walked over to the bathroom to take a shower and change.  
After I showered and put on some clothes, I walked out and grabbed a hat, and walked out the door. I got to the mess hall to see Sasha, raiding the pantry yet again. I chuckled and walked up to her, "Hey Sasha can you pass me some bread?" "Yeah, sure," She said as she threw a piece of bread at me. I went to go sit down at one of the tables and Sasha walked up behind me and sat next to me, "So, what do you have planned for today?" she asked, "I was just planning to take Yelena out to town and get some gifts for her, you?" "I was just planning to hang out with Connie all day and laugh about Jean getting rejected by Mikasa." I chuckled and took a bite out of my bread.

\---time skip--

It was now breakfast time for everyone else and we were all in the mess hall. I sat down next to my friends who were talking amongst themselves when I felt a hand tap my shoulder. I turned around to see my girlfriend, Yelena. "Mind if I sit next to you?" "Not at all" She sat down and my friends looked at me and wiggled their eyebrows. I mouthed 'fuck off' and rolled my eyes. After a few minutes of me and Yelena eating in silence, I decided to break the ice, "I'm taking you out to town today, when do you wanna leave?" I said turning to face her, "You don't have to but we can leave right now if you want." "Okay then let's go," I said, I turned to my friends and said goodbye and me and Yelena walked out of the mess hall.

We arrived in town and Yelena decided to take me to a jewelry shop to get me something. We walked inside and Yelena immediately walked over to a section where there were bracelets and necklaces. She picked one out and walked over to the counter and paid for it. She walked up to me and handed me a box, "Don't open it now. Open it later okay?" "Okay," We walked out walked around for a little bit.

\---time skip---

We were now walking back to base while me and Yelena's hands were intertwined. "Thanks for today," I said turning my head to face her "No problem," She said leaning down to kiss my cheek. I smiled at her and she smiled back. We were now at base and we decided to go to the spot where Yelena had asked me to be her girlfriend. We sat down and I leaned my head on her shoulder, "Oh you can open your present now" she said, "Oh, okay." I took out the box from my bag and opened it revealing a necklace with an F/C gem in the middle. My eyes widened and I faced Yelena, "You really didn't have to buy me this ya know" "Why not? your my girlfriend after all" I smiled at her and pecked her lips, "Thank you" "Of course" she said slightly smiling. I put the necklace on and looked down at it and smiled. I lifted my head back up to see the view.  
After about an hour, I felt myself getting sleepy. I leaned my head back on Yelena's shoulder, she noticed me getting sleepy so she wrapped an arm around me as I drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda having writer's block rn so i have no ideas. Anyways hope you liked the chapter


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk im horrible at summaries kalshf

!!smut warning!!  
so i re-wrote the smut bc i hated it and i think it's better now? idk 

yelena's pov:  
it's been a few weeks since me and y/n started dating. we spend a fair amount of time together every day but she seems to have started paying more attention to sasha. i know she's her best friend and all but I can't help but feel jealous inside. i saw y/n walking down the hallway, probably going back to her room. i grabbed her wrist and stopped her, "y/n, can I talk to you for a second?" "yeah sure what is it?" "don't you think you're spending too much time with sasha?" i said staring blankly into her h/c eyes, "no...why?" "i was just wondering," i said letting go of her wrist. "I'll see you later". i bent down to peck her lips and she giggled lightly. i smiled to myself and continued on my way to hange's office.3rd person pov:it was now dinner time for all the cadets and y/n was sitting at her regular table with all her friends. meanwhile, yelena was sitting with the higher-ups along with onyankopon. yelena was keeping a very close eye on y/n. she didn't even bother touching her food and onyankopon noticed, "yelena, you okay? is anything wrong" yelena snapped out of her thoughts after onyankopon said that, "huh? oh it's nothing" she said taking a sip of her soup, "you sure?" "yeah yeah, I'm fine" "okay then.." y/n was currently in a conversation with sasha. she was being to oblivious that she didn't even notice that sasha's hand was on the girl's thigh. yelena somehow noticed this and walked up to the both of them and dragged y/n out of the mess hall.   
y/n's pov:  
yelena dragged me away for i don't know what. i could sense her being mad and i couldn't anticipate what was about to happen. she lead me to her room and slammed the door shut and pinned me against the wall, "were you really too oblivious to not know that sasha's hand was on your thigh?" "wait- is that why you dragged me here?" "yes. what about it?" "i don't know you just don't seem like the type of person to get jealous" "really now?" she whispered into my ear which sent shivers down my spine. "now now, you do realize that i have to punish you right?" i gulped and slowly nodded. she backed up from where she was standing and signalled me to sit on her bed. i followed and she went into her bathroom and brought out a blindfold, at this point, my heart was racing faster than mikasa could say eren if he were ever in trouble. she walked up to the bed and sat down on the bed "strip" was all she said, i nodded hesitantly and stood up from the bed and began to take my clothes off. i make direct eye contact with yelena who's smirking and i immediately looked away. as soon as i got all my clothes off she took my wrist and slammed me onto the matress. towering above me, she placed the blindfold on as my breathing started getting heavier. 

3rd person pov

as the time flew by, the temperature in the room started growing hotter. yelena had removed the blindfold because she wanted to see the reactions you gave off when she fucked you. yelenas fingers trailing down from my stomach to my dripping heat and stopping before looking up at me, "tell me what you want you slut" "yelena..please..." "please what?" you let out a sigh and looked at her, "please fuck m-me" you stated, "very well" without hesitation she shoves two digits into your cunt but not moving yet. you wince at the sudden action. she looks back up to you and you nod signalling to her that it's okay to move. she slowly thrusts her fingers into you while you moaned her name out. the more you moaned, the faster and harder her thrusts went. her other hand reached up to play with your breasts while her tongue was playing with your sensitive clit. 

every thrust she made, you could feel yourself getting closer and closer to undoing the knot that was formed in your stomach. yelena knew you were close because of how tight you were around the two fingers she had inside of you. "y-yelena-! i'm close!" "i know you are. but you're holding it in for me" you whimper at her words and try your best to keep yourself from cumming on her fingers. you didn't know what would happen if you didn't comply with her orders so you kept it in. 

the overstimulation was now kicking in and you're eyes were rolling to the back of your head as you let out loud screams of yelenas name. loud enough that you were sure even people several rooms down from you could hear. "yelena..please let me c-cum" she didn't respond to you. she thought for a little, then finally answering "fine cum all over my fingers you slut" with that you released your juices onto her fingers. she pulled her fingers out and you looked up at her. the slick white substance that you let out on her fingers which were now travelling to her mouth. "mhm, you taste good.." she said taking her fingers out of her mouth making a 'pop' noise. she looked back at you and leaned in giving you soft kisses on your neck trailing up to your lips where she pecked them. she lied down next to you and pulled the covers up and pulled you close. "are you okay? did i hurt you?" you nod your head 'no' and she wraps her arms around you as you bury your face into the crook of her neck, "sleep well, i love you" "love you too" you mumble against her skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BYE BECAUSE THIS IS MY FIRST SMUT HELP IM HORRIBLE AT THIS HELP ;(

**Author's Note:**

> HEYO! hope you enjoyed this chapter. Yelena doesn't get enough love so I decided to make a fanfic abt her. posted on wattpad under the name mikasashand :))


End file.
